Pressure sensors (also commonly known as pressure transducers) are often used for sensing fluid pressure in applications such as oil and gas production. For example, a fluid that is monitored for pressure may apply fluid pressure on a pressure sensor, and the pressure sensor may sense the fluid pressure and generate, for example, a signal indicative of the applied fluid pressure. Some existing pressure sensors may include one or more resonators to sense fluid pressure. Generally, active electronic components are often used along with the resonators to sense the fluid pressure. However, due to the relatively low temperature tolerance of active electronic components, pressure sensors that employ active electronic components may have limited use in relatively high temperature environments. Thus, some pressure sensors that include active electronic components may have reliability issues compared to a pressure sensor that uses only passive components that are exposed to a harsh environment. Further, a pressure sensor that includes active electronic components may be relatively more expensive than a pressure sensor that uses only passive components.
Accordingly, a pressure sensor that can sense fluid pressure, for example, in an oil well using a resonator and without active components that are exposed to a harsh environment is desirable.